Brooms with plastic broom bodies have been used for many years. Typically these brooms have utilized molded broom bodies with relatively hard outer surfaces. These broom bodies have proved problematic in that the brooms may strike and damage furniture, walls, or other objects in a room as an operator sweeps. Typical brooms have proved particularly problematic when an operator tries to sweep under a piece of furniture with an overhang or under a piece of furniture supported on legs. As the operator sweeps under the furniture, the upper portions of the broom may strike the elevated pieces of the furniture, thereby damaging the furniture.
Common molded plastic broom bodies normally require expensive material and significant time to mold. Molded broom bodies have typically been injected molded as a single piece. A single piece requires substantial time to cool given the fact that the broom body is a solid piece of molded plastic. The time allotted for cooling tends to slow down the manufacturing process, especially when the broom bodies are left to cool in the mold. The single piece broom bodies are also expensive to produce because a manufacturer who wishes to use a particular desirable plastic to form the outside, visible part of the broom body needs to use the same desirable, and often expensive, plastic to form the entire broom body.